bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Himiko Toga
|romaji = Toga Himiko |alias = Camie |age = ?? |gender = Female |hair = Blonde |eye = Yellow |quirk = Transform |status = Alive |occupation = Villian |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice = Misato Fukuen |eng voice = Leah Clark |image gallery = Yes }} |Toga Himiko}} is a high school student and member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. She and the rest of her team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Himiko is also an antagonist during the Hero License Exam Arc and the Internship Arc. Appearance Himiko is a relatively petite girl with blonde hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes are yellow and somewhat squinted, with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced, cat-like canine teeth. She wears a Japanese School Uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform loafers. In her right pocket she carries what appears to be a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone. Personality Himiko is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura Shigaraki was about to attack her, Himiko continues smiling. She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. That said, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her or when she is naked when copying clothes of the people she has transformed into. She is quite courageous, or at least very confident in her Quirk, as she impersonated an aspiring hero and took part in an exam that gathered multiple students of heroics and pro heroes. Himiko has stated that she finds life to be difficult and wants to make the world an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; however, at the same time, she has declared a desire to kill and "become" him. Himiko has also shown signs of being mentally unstable and having a twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill the two girls, she attempted to befriend Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui as they fought, such as calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely" and even still she refers to them as her friends after the fight. When talking to Ochaco, she said that it was only natural to want to be like the one you love, to the point of literally becoming that person. She also declared that she likes guys who are "tattered and reek of blood", that being the reason she "carves people up". Her interest is not superficial, however, as her questioning Izuku about his values implies. In stark contrast to her psychotic nature, Himiko has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Twice, knowing he feels the most responsible for causing Magne's death and covering a part of his ripped mask to prevent him from splitting. Not only has she shown a softer side, but she has shown a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations, such as when she was with Twice or when she attempted to insult Mimic. History Himiko is a high school student and suspect on the run for serial blood draining murders. After Chizome Akaguro's backstory was revealed to the public, Himiko seemed to have been inspired by his conviction and decided to join the League of Villains. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Three days after Stain's defeat, Himiko is seen walking down a dark and rundown building listening to the news on Stains defeat and arrest. She is then seen blushing excitedly after presumably murdering someone. Final Exams Arc Himiko and Dabi are scouted by Giran who brings them to the League of Villains to be introduced to Tomura Shigaraki. At the hideout, Himiko expresses interest in joining them. When Tomura becomes displeased with his visitors he orders Kurogiri to send them away. Kurogiri asks Tomura to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by Giran. Giran agrees with Kurogiri about letting the visitors introduce themselves. Giran tells Tomura that the girl is a suspect on the run. Himiko introduces herself to Tomura and explains that life is difficult and as a result, she desires to make the world an easier place to live in. Himiko wants to become someone great like Stain and excitedly pleads with Tomura to let her join. After Dabi's introduction, Tomura becomes angry at Himiko and Dabi for constantly talking about Stain and prepares to attack them; Himiko and Dabi also prepare to defend themselves. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his mist to warp Dabi, Himiko and Tomura's attacks away from each other. Tomura storms out with Himiko commenting that she thought she would be killed and smiles about it. Kurogiri asks Giran to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration into the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc Days later, Himiko and the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad look over the U.A. High School camp site. When she expresses her dislike for the mask she is wearing, she is informed that the equipment functioning properly is the only thing that should matter to her. On the night of the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp; Himiko appears behind Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui and attacks them. Having managed to slightly wound Ochaco's left arm, Himiko explains that normally she would have to make a big wound to suck blood. However, thanks to her machine, her Quirk's weakness is compensated by the machine's ability to drain blood from tiny wounds. When Himiko charges them, Tsuyu flings Ochaco away with her tongue and tells her to run back to the facility and to call for help, adding that she also plans on retreating with her. Suddenly, Himiko manages to wound Tsuyu's tongue with her knife. Tsuyu tries running away, only for Himiko to pin her hair to a tree with her machine. As Himiko prepares to drain Tsuyu's blood, Ochaco arrives to Tsuyu's aid which causes Himiko to turn her attention to Ochaco. Himiko attacks with her knife, only for Ochaco to dodge. Ochaco uses the martial arts skills she learned from Gunhead to apprehend Himiko. With Himiko on the ground and apprehended, Ochaco tells Tsuyu to restrain her arms. However, Himiko begins talking to Ochaco, calling her spectacular while noting that they are similar. Himiko says that they are in love with someone. Himiko tells Ochaco that she knows how she feels because they both are girls; Himiko begins talking about people who are in love strive to be like the ones they love. Himiko's talking enrages Ochaco. Himiko notes that love stories are fun and uses her machine to stab Ochaco's leg, who was unable to stop her due to being caught off guard with Himiko's talking. Himiko begins draining Ochaco's blood. Suddenly, the Bakugo Escort Team arrives and sees Ochaco. Himiko stops draining Ochaco's blood and pushes Ochaco aside, not wanting to engage a large group of enemies and not wanting to die. Before retreating, Himiko sees Izuku Midoriya and blushes. Himiko retreats with Ochaco wanting to follow her, but Tsuyu stops her due to Himiko's Quirk being largely unknown. Eventually, Mr. Compress captures Katsuki Bakugo and orders the Vanguard Action Squad to regroup at the rendezvous point. Himiko arrives at the rendezvous point with Dabi asking how her mission went, only for Himiko to reply that she could get the blood of one person. Twice is unimpressed and wonders why Himiko is excited, to which Himiko replies that she found a boy she is interested in. As Himiko and Twice converse, Dabi orders them to keep quiet. Dabi sees something approaching them; Izuku, Mezo Shoji, and Shoto Todoroki smash Compress onto the ground and then apprehend him. Dabi is seemingly displeased while Twice contradicts his knowledge about the identity of the Heroes. After Dabi and Twice attack, Himiko goes after Izuku and holds him down. Himiko tells Izuku her name and suggests that he should bleed more. She prepares to attack Izuku with her knife but Mezo smacks her away from Izuku. Kurogiri arrives to teleport the Vanguard Action Squad away. As Himiko enters the portal, she apologizes and says goodbye to Izuku, hoping to see him again next time. Himiko successfully teleports away from the training camp. Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Himiko is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout. After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Himiko listens to Tomura explaining to Katsuki about the current society's flaws and the League of Villains' battle to make society better. After Twice removes his restrains, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Himiko along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad are not intimidated; Himiko suggests stabbing Katsuki. Suddenly, All Might breaks in together with Kamui Wood who restrains Himiko along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Himiko along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is. Sensei forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. Seeing that Katsuki won't willingly go with them, Himiko along with Mr. Compress and Twice battle Katsuki but Katsuki fends them off with Explosions. After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya, and Eijro, the tables turn with the Vanguard Action Squad failing to retrieve Katsuki. Himiko along with Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are magnetized by Kenji's Quirk courtesy of Sensei; Himiko is charged as an (N) pole, attracting all the (S) pole charged men as she is forcefully sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and teleported away. Hero License Exam Arc On the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam, Himiko, who has disguised herself as Camie, enters the exam alongside Shiketsu High School. During the first portion of the exam, Himiko goes on her own and engages against Izuku. During the skirmish, Himiko's interest in Izuku grows stronger, particularly after he saves her when she is disguised as Ochaco. The fight ends with Himiko scratching Izuku and leaving after Hanta Sero and the real Ochaco arrive. Himiko regroups with the other advancing Shiketsu students and waits for the next part of the exam. During the wait, she has two friendly moments with Izuku, much to the chagrin of Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta. After the exam, Himiko separates from the other Shiketsu students, claiming to be sick. While Himiko walks down an alley, Atsuhiro calls her asking where she has been, and Himiko drops her transformation as she responds joyfully that she was having fun and obtained a bit of Izuku's blood. Internship Arc Himiko is present during Overhaul's visit in one of the hideouts of the League of Villains. She noted that Overhaul is different from the rest of them, to which Atsuhiro explained his history in the Yakuza to her. She was quiet during Tomura's and Overhaul's conversation but showed reaction when Overhaul killed Magne and when Atsuhiro tried to use his quirk. After a brief brawl, Himiko asks Tomura if she can stab Overhaul, only for Tomura to stop her. Later, Himiko along with the league listens to Shigaraki telling them about their partnership with Overhaul. Himiko listens to Jin talk about why he joined the league, she then spins and dances her way to Shigaraki and threatens him. Himiko ask's Shigaraki why she has to do such a painful job like partnering with Overhaul. Shigaraki then told Himiko and Jin that he trusted them dearly and to carry out the mission and removes his mask to show his smiling face. After Himiko and Jin introduce themselves to Overhaul, Shin Nemoto forced them to confess the details about how their Quirks work. Along side Twice inside the headquarters of the Eight Precepts of Death. They arrive as temporary help and offer their assistance to Overhaul. When Joi Irinaka uses his Mimicry on the walls to separate Rock Lock from his group, Himiko as she appears behind him. Rock Lock, however, manages to block her knife with his hand and lock it in place before punching her face, only to reveal that it was a clone. The real Himiko jumps on his back from behind. She then states shes "Toga the Gangster" and proceeds to stab him. Midoriya and Aizawa break through the wall only to find two Rock Locks, one of them kneeling over the body of the other one. Rock Lock explains that he was attacked by a villain that took on his appearance. Aizawa notices a knife wound on the downed hero but he is too late as the other Rock Lock suddenly attacks Midoriya with a knife. Using Erasure on the impostor, he reveals Himiko, her transformation slime disappearing and showing her naked body underneath. Aizawa wraps his cloth around the young girl and flings her into the air, pulling her away from his student before she can do any injury to him. Himiko does a backflip in midair and pushes her hand against the cloth to give it some slack, then stabs Aizawa in his back. Aizawa quickly pulls his own knife out and manages to slice Himiko's cheek as she leaps away and lands on her butt. The walls closes in between her and Aizawa and stops any further confrontation between them. Himiko crouches next to her clothes blushing. Meeting up with Jin, Himiko wraps a cloth around his head hiding the exposed part of his face. She complains about how useless the yakuza are. She and Jin start yelling, telling Joi how useless he is and how useless his comatose boss must have been. Himiko talks about how wimps want to hide how weak they are by acting tough and looking down on other people. Due to her taunting, Joi falls for her trap, she adds that the yakuza are lame and then leaves, waving goodbye to Joi as the heroes defeat him. Himiko then comes out of hiding with Jin as they try to find an escape. Himiko expresses she wants to see Overhaul defeated and the yakuza to suffer. Jin then devises a secret plan with Himiko, stating Tomura would be happy. Himiko and Jin reach the surface after having a double of Atsuhiro dig them a way out. Disguised as Izuku, Himiko directs Ryuko Tatsuma and the others to a crossroad, under which is the room where Chisaki and Eri are. After the hero's break through and fall into the room, Himiko drops her disguise and watches from the street with Jin and Atsuhiro's clone. They then send the clone down to capture Eri. She is then seen watching Izuku battle Chisaki, commenting on Izuku's strength and expressing surprise and shock. Himiko is then seen with Jin on the phone with Atsuhiro. Himiko tells Atsuhiro she was obsessing over Izuku and forgot to call, which only makes Atsuhiro laugh. During the conversation, Himiko guides them to the nearest villain hospital and talks about how the police and heroes are operating. She then expresses joy in what Atsuhiro, Dabi, Spinner and Tomura are about to do to Overhaul. Quirk and Abilities : Himiko's Quirk allows her to take on the complete physical appearance of another person, as well as to imitate their voice, by ingesting their blood. The duration of the transformation depends on the amount of blood she consumes. She does not, however, appear to be capable of using the Quirk of the person whose appearance she is mimicking. It seems that touching the disguise does not give her ability away. Additionally, she can shift between disguises if she has consumed more than one person's blood. When she deactivates her Quirk, the disguise melts into a light-colored slime-like substance. Overall Abilities: While disguised as Camie, Himiko showed to be a highly capable contender in the Provisional Hero License Exam, as was demonstrated when she passed the first phase acting on her own. Himiko has excellent reflexes, speed and agility, having managed to dodge sneak attacks from Hanta and Ochaco. During the exam, she used her acrobatic abilities in conjunction with stealth to get close to an opponent and then retreat quickly. Her astounding acrobatic skills allowed her to use Aizawa's capture weapon against him, exploiting the fact she was bound up in it to change her position while being dragged through the air and stab him in the back. She also has some skills at grappling, easily subduing Izuku with a sneak attack. Stealth: Himiko has great stealth capabilities thanks to her Quirk. She can completely impersonate someone's physical appearance without any physical deformations. It was implied she managed to fool Camie's classmates for three days, although at least one of them did take note of her odd behavior. Furthermore, by moving while holding her breath and making her mind blank, Himiko can erase her presence to the point she seems to vanish altogether, both from sight and hearing. This ability is not limited to ambushes, but can also be used in combat, as she can disappear if the opponent so much as averts their attention from her for an instant. She is also adept at creating openings to go into hiding, such as forcing an opponent to dodge. Equipment Butterfly Knife: Himiko carries a small folding pocket knife with her in order to stab her targets and drain blood. Blood Draining Machine: Himiko's machine allows her to drain blood from even the smallest of wounds, presumably to compensate her Quirk's weakness. Gas Mask: A mask used to protect her from the effects of Mustard's gas. Unlike her teammates' masks, hers only covers the lower part of her face. Battles Final Exams Arc * Himiko Toga & Dabi vs. Tomura Shikagraki: Interrupted Forest Training Camp Arc *Himiko Toga vs. Ochaco Uraraka & Tsuyu Asui: Interrupted Hero License Exam Arc *Himiko Toga vs. Izuku Midoriya: Interrupted Internship Arc *Himiko Toga vs. Rock Lock: Win *Himiko Toga vs. Izuku Midoriya & Shota Aizawa: Interrupted Relationships Stain Himiko harbors an unhealthy obsession towards Stain, having stated that she wishes to both become Stain as well as to kill him. During her fight with Ochaco Uraraka, she also declares that she loves "tattered guys reeking of blood" while a panel of Stain is shown. Tomura Shigaraki Himiko has great respect for Tomura seeing him as a true leader of The League Of Villains. At their first encounter, she was excited to see him while he found her to be an annoying snot nosed brat. He tried to kill her after she and Dabi voiced their admiration for Stain but Kurogiri stopped this conflict. Afterwards Himiko confessed in a childish tone that she really thought she was going to die. Some time later when Himiko questioned Tomura's loyalty to the rest of them, he told her that he valued them as important allies and member of the league of villains. If this was his true feelings or not has as of yet not been confirmed. Dabi They were both influenced by Stain's ideology and joined the League of Villains to make it a reality. Himiko seems to get along with him while Dabi sees her as a valuable ally, though he does not appear to have a high opinion of her as he considers her to be insane but she doesn't mind. Izuku Midoriya Himiko appears to have a crush on Izuku, because she had seen him in the same description of the "type" of boys she likes and wanting to cut him up to make him suit her taste more. Himiko's crush on Izuku becomes stronger, bordering on an obsessive level. This was evident when she entered the Pro Hero License Exam disguised as Camie. She went on her own to engage against Izuku one-on-one. From the moment she saw him to the end of their fight, throughout their interaction and even during the entire exam, her main interest was solely on Izuku. The entire interaction with him during the exam was based on her own self-interest with the evidence being that neither Atsuhiro Sako nor Tomura Shigaraki knew of her motives or whereabouts for a couple of days. When they met again in Internship Arc, she seems to be overly glad that Izuku remembered her name and expressed desire to see him bruised and bloodied up again. Ochaco Uraraka Himiko seems to be interested in Ochaco and like her. She has claimed that the two of them are similar, both of them being girls in love. She thinks that it would be great if the two of them shared love stories with each other. Jin Bubaigawara Himiko and Jin are both members of the League of Villains who were also paired up together to become temporary members of the Eight Precepts of Death to assist the leader, Overhaul, in a meeting with Tomura Shigaraki. The two have been shown to converse avidly with each other and have been shown to get along well with one another. She later shows this by showing some understanding in regard to Jin’s guilt about the death of Kenji Hikiishi and later on to cover a ripped portion of his mask to prevent his personalities to fight for control. That action has caused him to see her as a love interest. Trivia *Himiko is the first character in the series to have her name revealed in katakana rather than kanji. This was likely done to avoid hinting at her Quirk. **Her full name contains the characters for , , , , and . *According to Horikoshi, he stated that Himiko was the hardest of all the female characters he has drawn so far to illustrate. Particularly her eyes and hair. *In the My Hero Academia anime opening credits 3, "Sora Ni Utaeba" by Amarazashi, Himiko was shown as a silhouette foreshadowing her appearance to come. *Himiko's gas mask is very similar to the mask worn by the DC Villain Bane in the Dark Knight Trilogy. *Himiko rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Himiko ranked 19th in the Second Popularity Poll. **In the Popularity Poll for the English version of Weekly Shonen Jump, Himiko ranked significantly higher at 3rd Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna '''kill' Mr. Stainy! So lemme join you, Tomura!" *(To Tsuyu Asui) ''"You're bleeding already, Tsuyu, my good friend! Isn't blood cute? I love it so." *(To Ochaco Uraraka) "Ochaco... You're a lovely one too. You've got the same scent as me. There's someone you're crushing on. And you're thinking you wanna be just like him. I can tell. One maiden to another. Of course you wanna be like the one you love. It's natural. So you end up decking yourself out to look like him. But after enough time, even that's not enough. You literally want to become him. There's no helping it. So what's your type? I love tattered guys reeking of blood. That's why I always carve people up in the end. Right, Ochaco? It's fun, right? A good romance is so much fun!" * (As Camie Utsushimi to Izuku Midoriya) "Looks like we both want to learn about each other, huh? So now... Your turn. Why are you hoping to become a hero? Honor? Pride? For someone else's sake? I want to know... all about you." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transformers Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists